


A Moment at the Old Brandybuck Fishing Hole

by Mithen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: Former King Under the Mountain Thorin Oakinshield isn't sure what the point of fishing is, but he's happy to spend an afternoon with Bilbo Baggins.





	A Moment at the Old Brandybuck Fishing Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Star! I hope your day brings you every good thing...

“This seems very inefficient.”

Bilbo didn’t look up from his work, but Thorin could see the side of his mouth curve in a smile. “How do dwarves like to fish?”

“Generally from boats, and with large, weighted nets. Though not many dwarves like to work from boats,” Thorin admitted. A cloud of gnats chose that moment to gather around his head and he had to take some time to shoo them away.

“Rather like hobbits in that regard.” Bilbo peered closely at the glittering material in his hands, catching the sun. “But we do like to fish.”

“I just don’t see the point in catching fish _one at a time,_ ” Thorin complained. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Getting the lure ready.” Bilbo held up the hook with a spoon-shaped piece of metal attached to it. “It’s supposed to look like a small fish, to trick the bigger fish into biting.”

Thorin frowned. “It should be segmented or hinged, so that it moves more like a real fish. Wriggling. I’m sure I could improve on that.”

“I’m sure you could,” Bilbo said, getting his pole ready. He settled down on the mossy riverbank and lowered the lure into the brook, where the water was more still. “Maybe next time.”

Thorin sat down next to him and waited for something to happen. The sound of the brook was a gentle constant gurgle, and the sun filtered through the broad bright beech leaves to touch the water with gold. Water striders came and went on the eddies. Bilbo sat and looked at the water, and Thorin looked at Bilbo.

“This isn’t terribly exciting,” Thorin said after a while.

“That’s kind of the point,” Bilbo said.

“Hm,” Thorin said, considering that.

A bird trilled from the trees. The wind up picked for a moment and Thorin could hear a few acorns pattering to the ground.

“There are a dozen other things I could be doing,” Thorin said.

“But you’re not,” Bilbo said placidly. “You’re here with me.”

Thorin lay down on the velvety moss, gazing up at the shifting leaves. The sky beyond was a deep clear lapis, brighter than any jewel. It was quiet except for the sound of the water and the wind.

After a moment Bilbo shifted over a bit so Thorin could put his head in his lap. Shifting to hold his fishing pole with one hand, he started to run his free hand through Thorin’s hair. It was remarkably relaxing.

“So what exactly are you hoping to catch today?” Thorin eventually asked through a yawn.

He heard laughter glint in Bilbo’s voice, under his words, like a silvery fish in deep water. 

“Oh, I’ve already caught what I was hoping for,” Bilbo said.


End file.
